1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle disc brake. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disc brake with a floating caliper housing and a single piston unit
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving bicycle components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the braking system of bicycles. In particular, the braking power of the braking systems is constantly being increased.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Of course, riders constantly desire better performance from disc brake systems, i.e., disc brake systems that have more braking power.
Currently, there are many types of disc brakes that are currently available on the market. One type of disc brake utilizes a pair of movable friction members or pads that move towards each other to squeeze the disc brake rotor. While these work very well, they are more expensive than a disc brake caliper with a fixed friction member and a movable friction member. However, one drawback to a disc brake with only one movable friction member is that the caliper housing must have some sort of floating arrangement to avoid bending the disc brake rotor.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a disc brake which overcomes the problems of prior art disc brakes without substantially increasing the weight or cost of manufacturing the disc brake. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.